Weed Adventures!
by TheBosnianWizard
Summary: Join Thresh, Karthus, Twitch, Syndra, Vladimir and many other champions as they do all kinda shit under weed's influence and see how the still normal champions will react to them!
1. Chapter 1:Weed match

**A.N**

**...Just read it.**

* * *

Syndra the Dark Sovereign was floating towards a certain place of the Institute of War from which she usually kept a safe distance, but now she was building her ranked team and one of the best supports was found in the Shadow Isles dorms. She still had no idea why would the dead need dorms but asking questions about the Shadow Isles was just like asking Shaco or Joker to defy order and logic, you just couldn't do it.

After what Hecarim said, Thresh was currently with Karthus at his place, taking their _'daily fix'_ as they call it and she really didn't want to know what that meant.

Meanwhile...

Thresh and Karthus were enjoying some joints of marijuana on Karthus's couch while in the back round was playing _'Because I got high!'. _It is obvious that the undead couldn't get high, but marijuana still had some effect on them. One thing to note was the fact that Karthus was wearing a cap which had written on it:_'Sweg' _ and Thresh's lantern was now used as a ashtray._  
_

Then a knock on the door was heard. Thresh barely turned his head to the door while saying:

"If you ain't a hoe don't bother coming in!"

Another knock on the door. Karthus pulled the joint out of his mouth and said:

"Yo man you should go and check that out."

"Why me?Why not you?"

"Because I'm high!Because I'm high!Because I'm hiiiiiiiiiiigh!"Karthus responded singing along with the melody. After such a good argument Thresh couldn't complain so he moved to the door, while tossing the joint away. He opened the door to find Syndra trying her best to force a smile, which vanished as soon as the smell of weed hit her.

Really now, from Thresh's empty eye holes was coming out smoke from the weed, in fact from every opening in his skull was coming out smoke.

After a coughing fifth from Syndra Thresh asked:

"Hey man, what's up man?"

From his tone and smoke Syndra could tell he was high. Undead getting high, she lived long enough to see this happen...

"Chain Warden, I am here to take you with me for you are to be my future support champion!"Syndra said trying to ignore the smoke and the fact that Karthus was lighting the biggest joint she ever seen in her life, behind Thresh.:

"A match you say man?Okay man just let me finish my daily fix..."Thresh said and he was ready to light another joint when Syndra caught him with her magic and made him float behind her as she floated down the hallway towards the summoning room.

The wonderful match!

Syndra was looking in disbelief at her team. Olaf, Twitch, Thresh and Shaco. Sighing she said:

"Okay, Berseker you take top lane."

"MAIM!KILL!BURN!MAIM!KILL!BURN!MAIM!KILL!BURN!"Olaf shouted as he sprinted towards top lane. Syndra sighed again, at least he had enthusiasm.

"Shaco, you will start from the red buff now."Syndra continued looking at Shaco.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!"Shaco laughed as he sprinted towards his jungle.

"And last but not last...you two go bot lane and please, PLEASE DON'T SCREW THIS UP!"Syndra said looking at Thresh and Twitch with a sad glare.

Twitch assured her that everything will be perfect and Syndra floated towards her lane.

Once on their lane Thresh looked at Twitch and asked:

"Have you got the weed?"

"Mheheheh, like always man, plus I have something new, they call it, Sky walker!"

Thresh smirked as Twitch placed a joint in his mouth while handing one to his trusty support and so the two waited for the minions to spawn.

Meanwhile on mid lane...

Syndra waited for her opponent while shaking her head and saying:

"Thresh made a serious mistake by getting high right before a match..."

"But not as serious as yours...I fear..."Fizz said from the middle of the lane. One important thing to note was the fact that his face was covered by a Bane mask. Syndra lifted her gaze and with the most disgusted tone she said:

"Fizz..."

"Let's not stand on ceremony here..Miss Syndra-ah."Fizz responded. Syndra gulped, she hated Fizz even more then she hated LeBlanc.

20 minutes later...

Should I even say that Syndra's bot lane failed hard?

They were so high that Twitch had to recall to times because he shot himself and the second time hoe forgot how to recall, Thresh was spamming Death Sentence at everything in sight-including his own head-most of the time hitting his own minions.

Last hitting was completely out of discussion for Twitch who could barely hit the enemy Alistar when he was coming towards him.

Also when Shaco ganked the bot lane, Thresh somehow caught him with the Death Sentence pulling him under his turret while Twitch was walking in circles while saying:

"Ganja dosen't make you Jamaican!"

On mid lane Syndra had the time of her life!

And by that I mean being totally raped by Fizz while he was quoting Bane.

"Immense power has cost you strength, victory has defeated you!"Fizz said as he scored another kill for his team. Syndra could pull the hair out of her head in these kinda situations. Her first ranked team match and she was being Fizz's bitch, her bot lane was on drugs-literally-her jungler was melting when the enemy jungler decided to pay a friendly visit as for Olaf...well...Teemo made short work out of him.

Really, he was scarred and by that I mean he was hugging his knees on the spawning platform, while saying:

"The shrooms!THE SHROOMS ARE EVERYWHERE!"

Syndra sighed and just then Twitch appeared next to her after he finally figured out how the recall was working.

If she could kill him, she would've done it by now but she needed answers. With that said he grabbed him by his bringing him in front of her face.

"I am going to ask you once, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGED TO GET HIGH ON THE RIFT?!"Syndra demanded angrily.

"I don't know man, but I can tell you this, never get high on your own supply, you know what I mean?I mean a friend of mine gave this to me to make the paper but it is too strong, you know.. you know what I mean?You know what I mean?"Twitch said while waving his hands in a weird way. Syndra sighed and dropped him on the hard floor. Twitch fell asleep and Syndra looked at the shop keeper, the last sane man in this match.

The match finally ended and after watching how Thresh dragged Twitch away, Syndra floated to her rooms.

Disappointment was all that she could feel at the moment, besides a big headache.

"All that I ask for is ranked win!Is it to much?!"Syndra complained rubbing her eyes. Failure was one of the most disgraceful and horribly things she ever experienced but it was just lost a match, just one...nothing to worry about. Plus, a hot bath and everything will be okay.

She placed her naked form into the hot water, letting it make it's relaxing effect kick in. She could already feel how her nerves began to vanish as the hot water relaxed her generous body.

Just when she was about to fall asleep in the bathtub, out pf all the people, out of all the champions, Kassadin appeared in the the bathtub next to a completely shocked Syndra.

"Damn this rift walk is hard to contain sometimes. Oh, well...nice cup by the way!"Kassadin said then wasted no time in vanishing again leaving Syndra literally speechless.

Well, after thinking a bit she wouldn't mind Zed appearing in her bathtub and...wait she musn't think such things, maybe just a little?

* * *

**A.N**

**Well, yea only Lol characters!(HAPPY NOW OC PUSSIES?!)**

**Review, follow, favorite pleaserino?**


	2. Chapter 2:Blaze it match!

**A.N**

**WARNING!CRACK ONE SHOT HERE!**

* * *

_"Food is my appeal, for a Turk that's quite a deal_

_Y'all remember me_

_I was the adult eatin' Happy Meals!_

_Chickens in the desert_

_Got sand on the feathers, damn_

_I don't give a Hell, I have no taste_

_Man, I like Kazaam!_

_Slam me but never ask me to give a damn_

_Am I wrong cause I fuckin' ate it all with my hands? _

_Even on a diet you can still eat a fuckin' bomb_

_Old-ass nigga from the trailer_

_"You can't change, John!"_

_Snake me, forsake me_

_Corn flake me, burnt steak me_

_Milkshake me, unmake me_

_In the wild, wild west!_

_You can break me but never risk me a stomach ache_

_If I'm hungry you better bake me a fuckin' cake!"_

Twitch sung as he finished off Ahri, the last enemy standing which earned him a pentakill, right after ten minutes since the game start.

Twitch then pulled two joints and handed one to his trusty partner, Thresh. The two started smoking the joints of victory while Syndra was looking at them trying to say something, but all she managed to say was this:

"How did you...Why...What?Why?WHAT?!WHY?!"

"I told you ganja doesn't make a Jamaican but it sure like hell makes you a pentakiller. Euphoria, achieved."Twitch said right before the enemy Caitlyn appeared and gave him a nice head shot while saying:

"THAT'S RIGHT GET NO SCOPED!"

Twitch fell to the ground, his blood spreading all across Thresh's coat while he was falling on his knees then started shouting:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_In the memory of Twitch,_

_Rest in kill_

_No scoped to death_

_? - 420?_

* * *

Syndra simply shock her head, even with a pentakill at the beginning this match could end up badly, after all they had a high bot lane.

It was time for Syndra to explain her strategy-which no one actually followed-to win the game. Thresh and Twitch were too busy smoking their joints to actually listen to her but after they finished it they said their own plans:

"Fuck plans, just kick ass, fuck bitches and smoke weed everyday!Come on Thresh, we got this!"

"Yea, fuck your plans!"Thresh said then he and Twitch headed towards bot lane, smoking another joint and leaving behind a trail of smoke. Syndra sighed, two gone, three left.

"Shaco...Are you going to follow my plan?"Syndra asked looking at Shaco.

"Girl fuck your momma, the blue buff handed my ass to me waiting for your ass here!"Shaco said then moved to his jungle, laughing and giggling.

Syndra balled her hands into fists and shouted:

"FINE, IDIOTS!LEAVE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CUNT!"Shaco shouted.

"YOU'D BETTER SHUT UP OR I AM GONNA COME THERE AND SHOVE MA FOOT UP YOUR ASS!"Thresh shouted.

"GIRL SHUT, THE, FUCK, UP!"

Syndra stood in her usual position, swallowing all the insults shouted at her, until a dark chuckle was heard behind her.

"It seems your teammates respect your authority as the Dark Sovereign..."Vladimir said studying his iron claws. Syndra slowly turned to face him and said:

"Do not mock me Reaper!"

Vladimir only chuckled again while moving closer to Syndra. She didn't changed her icy glare which only made him grin.

"Go ahead, be negative you'll be just my type..."Vladimir taunted while slowly walking circles around her.

"What do you want Reaper?The more you waste both of our time here, the more the enemy pushes our lanes!"

"Don't worry about this my little Sovereign...I already destroyed the enemy tower and our friendly Shaco is having a great time on mid lane and by that I mean literally hugging the turret. The question is, will this be enough to assure us the victory?I don't think so..."Vladimir continued still circling around Syndra.

"And do you propose?"Syndra asked crossing her arms. Vladimir chuckled again and said:

"You see, Sovereign, a well placed Hemopleague could grant us a won team fight, despite the mental retard of our team. The question is, will I use the Hemopleague, or I won't use it?"

"What do you want Reaper?"

"Always to the point I see...Well, not much...The question is, are you willing to do it?"Vladimir asked, his grin growing in size.

"I am not going to sleep with you!"Syndra hissed. Vladimir bursted out in a good laughter for a few seconds then said:

"Syndra, please, who do you think I am, Draven, Jayce, Teemo?!Ah, you know me better then that!"

"Then what do you want?What does it take to win this match?"

Vladimir kept his grin, he waited for her to ask such a thing. He started to walk towards her. With each step he took, she took one back and so on until her back connected with the hard stone of the turret. Now she was starting to panick while Vladimir ran his iron claws over her pale skin.

He leaned forward and poured into her ear:

"You look like someone who's got a lot going on beneath the surface..."

"W-What are you trying to do?"Syndra asked. Vladimir grinned again and said:

"Just this."

Without warning Vladimir pressed his lips against hers, making her yelp in surprise. Besides the fact that she felt very surprised and a bit violated, she actually felt good?

She liked it?No, it was no way that she was going to show Vladimir that his little game had any kind of desired effect on her. Her will was strong but her body was stronger and that made her let out a muffled moan. Her eyes darted open hoping that Vladimir didn't heard it.

Not such luck.

"You liked it, don't you?"Vladimir asked asked.

"Y-You are raping me!HOW CAN I ENJOY SUCH A THING?!"

"RAPING?!"

Vladimir bursted out into another good fifth of laughter then he said:

"Syndra, you hurt me by accusing myself with such an outrageous acussation...Well, nevermind, this should be enough for us to grant us a win. Thank you...for your co operation..."

* * *

Meanwhile on bot lane:

"BLAZE IT BITCHES!"Twitch shouted as he fired his crossbow into the enemy ad carry and her support. Thresh grabbed Caitlyn with his Death Sentence and said:

"Come here and give some ass!"

With that said, Twitch and Thresh had some fun with the lovely and busty Sheriff. By that I mean shoving their dicks down her throat and replacing or making 50% of her saliva to be semen.

After that they riddled her body with arrows and smoked joints of weed then Vladimir and Syndra carried the match and won!

_Credits:Infinity World!_

AJSHF;LSDFLDKSHGLJKSDHFLGHDFSLKHGLDFG

* * *

WAIT!

But what if Caitlyn wasn't kill...Our heroine might live to see another day?

Caitlyn respawned and spat some semen. A sheriff couldn't be treated this way, she needed to carry, she needed to no scope, she needed to quick scope, she needed...to be an MLG...

She picked up her Intervention Sniper Rifle and in one minute, the quick scoping and no scoping were redefined by one woman...

OUT OF THE SUDDEN BOOM!

Twitch appeared ridding Snoop Dogg while Snoop was only saying:

"Weed!Weed!Weed!"

Then their nexus was assaulted by Twitch and Snoop into a glorious battle next to the purple nexus between quick scoper Caitlyn and machine gun noob Twitch.

Just when Twitch was about to lose the battle, he smirked knowing that Thresh was ready. Laughing he got up and pointed down the lane. Caitlyn looked and saw Thresh riding a giant Sanic and rushing towards her nexus. Her last words were:

"SANIC NOT AGAIN!"

Then the match was won and everyone lived happily ever after, until the next chapter of course!

* * *

**A.N**

**Don't forget to review and favorite scrubz!**

**Also tell me if u would like to see a Syndra x Vladi lemon.**


	3. Chapter 3:Drunkness

**A.N**

**I first want to thank to all my reviewers for all the support!**

**Second, I entered writers crisis but then I discovered Sven Hessel and if you want to laugh I suggest reading his books.**

* * *

Syndra sat at the bar with the champion she knew was a master at love, Ahri.

After Vladimir forcefully kissed her she couldn't just let it pass like nothing happened especially if she enjoyed it too, it was a thing of common sense.

"And he just kissed me, out of nowhere!"Syndra said after she downed the 5th glass of tequila.

"Well, I couldn't seduce Vladi and was never seen with a gril. Either you are lucky either he just want's your blood. I think you should try and maintain this weird relationship it could be interesting!"Ahri said.

"But how do you maintain a relationship?"

"Damn girl you are stubborn."Gragas said from behind the bar before passing out again. Syndra just huffed.

"Take him out on a a club, after all a new one will just open up tonight, I've heard that all the champs will be there and now I need to reach a match."Ahri said and left. Syndra stood there a few moments thinking about a plan. She looked at the limp Gragas then poked him with her finger until he woke up.

"First, invest in mouthwash and second if you want to stay alive you would give me the name to this new club."Syndra said flatly.

"Girl fuck yo mamma."Gragas said before passing out again. Syndra sighed and decided that killing him would be mercy plus she had no time for such retards, she had a ranked match with her team coming up.

5 minutes later...

"Yo Big G give us the usual hard liquor, add something that can kill us and double it!Today we get wasted!"Karthus said as he entered the bar followed by Thresh and Twitch. Gragas woke up and wasted no time in doing as told while the trio took their seats at the bar.

"So Big G how's the business?"Thresh asked as he drunk his mix of beer and other stuff.

"Man this morning came that floating bitch here with Ahri and they began a never ending discussion about love!I had to get wasted just to not hear them. Anyways how are the League games?"

"Fuck them."Twitch said flatly before drinking his glass with one sip.

"Well you know, me and Twitch on bot, doing our shit, Karthus sitting in spawn and smoking weed, usual stuff. Speaking of which how's the product doing?"Thresh asked.

"Me and Karthus are almost done with it and tonight we are going into the club and we will sell it to all the champs we can!"Gragas said and Karthus laughed like a maniac.

"Shit son a club?I can barely taste the weed up here, let alone a shitty club!"Twitch said as he took another drink for himself.

"Sorry rat but if we want to make the paper that's it."Karthus said. Twitch then passed out from all his drinks and after leaving the money on the bar the group moved towards their business.

"Fuck you guys!"Twitch said and passed out from all his drinks and after leaving the money on the bar the group moved towards their business and by that I mean Karthus helping Gragas prepare a new kind of weed and the rest going to the Syndra's ranked match, after all they were her team.

* * *

Shaco needed to go there too but...

A drug incident lead to this:

Shaco sitting completely naked ion front of a whole police line dispatched to capture him. He looked at his prisoner and by that I mean a random guy tied up to a lamp post, his face painted, an apple in his mouth, a pair of sunglasses and a top hat. Shaco smiled at his handy work and said:

"Boy that's enough, get him out of here!Boys get him the fuck outta here he's had enough!"

Then he looked at the police line and said:

"Come on!YOU FUCKING CUNTS!"

Then the entire line charged at him, all this happening while opera music was playing from God knows where.

* * *

Meanwhile into the match...

It was kinda fucked up for Syndra because, Twitch was nowhere to be found, in fact, there was no Twitch in the match only a cardboard box which had painted on it a crossbow. Due to the Shaco's fight they needed a new jungler and Syndra found Lee Sin, which had some mental issues now...

"WHERE IS OUR JUNGLER?!"Syndra shouted as Olaf killed then enemy Vi who was chasing her.

"I think I've saw him by the baron pit."Olaf said as he retrieved his axe. Groaning Syndra moved towards the pit.

What she saw there left her speechless...

"Master yourself, master the enemy."Lee Sin said as he tapped the Baron's belly. The giant worm made a surprised sound then picked up Lee Sin with his mouth and placed him away which made Lee Sin crawl on all four and meow like a new born kitten.

"THIS IS BEYOND RETARDED!THIS SITUATION IS RIDICULOUS!"Syndra said throwing her hands up in anger. Olaf stroke his beard and said:

"Shit son here's Thresh!"

Thresh appeared and he was drunk and high at the same time. How did he managed to realize that, nobody knows and he had one of the Zilean bombs on him and all three of them were almost dead.

Now when a drugged and drunk guy has a time bomb on him and in front of him are people then you get a complete motherfucking disaster. Remember this equation, you'll need it later nigger.

"Thresh the Chain Warden I order you to stay where you are!"Syndra said.

"Ummm...what does the fox say? "Thresh said as he began to move towards the two or trying to move.

"STOP!"Syndra shouted.

"COME ON YOU FUCKER COME HERE AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF!"Olaf said.

"Calm down guys, I know EXACTLY what I am doing!"Thresh said as he got back on his shaky feet and started to walk towards them again.

"THRESH NOT EVEN GOD KNOWS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Syndra shouted again. Then the river was filled with curses and laughs from Thresh and the last thing that was heard was:

"THRESH YOU SON OF A-"

"Enemy TRIPLE KILL!"

Syndra respawned along with her teammates and Olaf wasted no time and running back to his lane and die on instant.

"WHERE...WHERE IS TWITCH!?"Syndra demanded angrily while grabbing Thresh by his collar and lifting him up.

"Umm..."

* * *

Meanwhile Twitch...

"You?YOU think YOU can STOP ME?!YOU ARE A FAGGOT!I do want I want because these are my livers!Call me firefighter because I drink destiny!You know what I say?I put the 'hol' into the alcohol!You can't stop me, stop being so stubborn, you are repeating, you are repeating, you are repeating!"Twitch said with a beer bottle in his hands towards a sign that said:_'STOP'_.

* * *

"WHERE. IS. HE?!"Syndra demanded shacking Thresh's body. After a moment Thresh said:

"He got drunk and now I don't know where he is. Want a joint?"

Syndra released Thresh letting him hit the hard ground which made the poor Chain Warden pass out. She sat on the stone stairs of her base, removed her crown, took a deep breath and asked:

"Summoner Maleficoluigi, what was the name of that stupid song you put me to listen yesterday?"

"Um...Waiting for the end."Her summoner said.

"Play it and shut up."Syndra said and the summoner did as told and soon '_Waiting for the end'_ was playing in her head.

It wasn't late until she started to sing along, but with her own version of the song:

_"I know what it takes to win a match,_

_I know how it feels to lose,_

_All I wanna do_

_Is trade this team for something new,_

_Holding on to what I haven't got!"_

Hearing her singing Thresh woke up and said:

_"This is not the end_

_This is not the beginning!"_

"Shut up..."Syndra mumbled then listened the song until the enemy team took down their nexus, winning the match.

Syndra was angry of course, but tonight she was going to the club with Vladimir. Going on a date with her first boyfriend would be relaxing, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A.N**

**There you have it!**

**SPOILER ALERT, THEY GOT MA SPOILER!**

**The next chapter will have you wondering:What the fuck?**

**Review, have fun and other shit like that and now a question...**

**What will Thresh and the rest of his gang including Sydnra and Vladimir do and by that I mean what movie should they watch?**

**The entire Shit-I mean Twilight Saga?**

**The entire Paranormal saga?**

**The Dark Knight trilogy?**

**An old Romanian comedy movie?**

**Or all of them in one night?**

**Until next time, see ya..and by the way maleficoluigi is my summoner name on Lol, EUW server.**


	4. Chapter 4:A night at the club 1

**A.N**

**You said moar and here it is moar and i am still waiting for the answers!**

* * *

Syndra looked at herself in the mirror.

Her usual revealing attire was replaced by a plain black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her long silver hair was caught into a pony tail, you almost couldn't think of this girl being an evil sovereign that could snap you in half with the power of her mind. After some more staring at herself in the mirror she picked up her plain black bag and got out of her room, smiling and humming. It felt good to be truly happy for once in your life.

The once busy halls of the Institute were now empty, most oh the champions going to the club where she was heading, but first she needed to take Vlad with her, she wasn't going to go alone like some sort of loser, oh no this was her night, she had planned to try one of these 'make out sessions' which Ahri told her about and-

"Watch where you going bitch!"A kid said as he picked himself and his bag from the floor. Syndra rubbed her forehead and studied the kid, jeans and a dark hoodie covering him.

"Who are you calling a bitch worm!"Syndra spat at him, blocking him when he wanted to leave, he looked really hurried.

"I don't have time for this..."The kid said then pulled out a pistol and placed it under her chin saying:

"With the money I will get from the content in this bag I could buy your virginity and all your future kids, along with their virginity, so if you value your life, you didn't seen me, I didn't seen you!"

The kid hurried down the hallway letting Syndra mumbling some curses as she picked her bag before heading towards Vladimir's place.

* * *

Later that night...

Outside the new club, in a car, Thresh, Karthus and Twitch were waiting for the kid which bumped into Syndra earlier.

The car's interior was filled with smoke from the weed but they didn't seemed to notice, until the kid appeared.

All of them got out of the car and moved on the car's back to avoid unwanted attention.

"So you're Big G's man?"Karthus asked before smoking his joint.

"Yes, I'm Dorico and listen closely to me, if you try to fuck me with this business, you will end up just like my family. Concrete boots and sewers!"

Karthus only chuckled and Twitch said:

"Yea, sure, have you got the stuff?"

"Have you got your's?"Dorico asked smirking. Karthus nodded to Thresh who pulled out a pretty big bag filled with marijuana.

"Good stuff modified Big G to taste like beer, tequila, vodka and other shit like that. Now it won't just get them high but it will also get them drunk!"Thresh said before laughing evilly. Dorico tossed his back into Thresh who caught it and started looking through it's contents while Dorico was saying:

"Best meth you will ever find on the street, my boss, Walter White made this with his own skilled hands. Just imagine what will happen when those stupid champs will mix weed and meth!"

"Um kid, is it just me or Mister White is hiding the meth in a book which apparently is 'Syndra's diary. Don't touch or my anger will come down upon your ugly head!', your boss is smart!"Thresh said.

"What."Dorico said, his face a mix of anger and dear as he started to search through the bag. No meth, only that book a wallet with some money and a cell phone.

"This is not happening...This is not happening, this is not happening..."Dorico said walking around in circles running a hand through his afro hair. Thresh was busy reading Syndra's diary, Twitch was smoking a joint and Karthus said:

"So you lost your little bag, relax."

"I just lost a bag filled 1 million golden coins worth meth to a random woman, HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I RELAX?!"

"Because the woman in question just entered the club."Karthus said then opened the car's trunk revealing some TEC 9 and pistols.

Karthus picked a TEC 9 and said:

"Lock'em and load'em ladies is go time!"

Twitch picked up a PKM and said:

"Oh man, we are going to kick ass tonight!"

"Just for you to known, the meth is worth way more then your pale and furry asses."Dorico said picking up a TEC 9.

* * *

Inside da club...

Syndra and Vladimir found themselves a retreated table, away from the dance ring and the ruckus which was in the middle of the club. They looked so happy together, jiggling and occasionally kissing each other or talking about the everyday life.

"Wait a minute Vladi, I want to take a photo!"Syndra said before picking up her bag. Imagine her surprise when she pulled out a small package of meth. She tossed it away and looked at her bag's contents, it was all filled with meth.

"Um, Vladi, we have a problem!"Syndra said.

"What kind of problem?"Vladimir asked. Out of the sudden Karthus, Dorico, Thresh and Twitch appeared in front of the couple, pointing their guns at them.

"A very EXPENSIVE problem."Dorico said.

"Hand us the bag and no one gets capped this night!"Thresh said, his hand starting to shake.

They once again managed to ruin her glee, first the matches and now this but no, she wasn't going to sit and watch, after all this wasn't the Summoner's Rift anymore plus she couldn't let them get their hands on the drugs, the last thing she needed was all the League's champions high on drugs.

Just imagine a high Draven or a high Teemo!

She started to float above the ground gathering her spheres around her.

"This night was supposed to be my first truly happy night!Yet you managed to destroy it and now I will destroy you!"Syndra said. All of them had their guns pointed at her, the situation could've turned bloody in any moment.

Just then smoke grenades destroyed the club's windows making everyone scream and cough. Along with the grenades the building was stormed by armored policemen carrying m4 and other weapons.

Everybody on the ground DEA!"A policeman shouted.

"GET ON THE GROUND IT'S THE DEA!"Another one shouted. Of course that out group pointed their guns at the policemen and the policemen at them. Syndra stopped floating, she knew that these men were looking for the meth so she needed to hand it over but if she did there was a big chance that she or Vladi might get wounded.

Then in the building entered the officers, a black guy carrying a pistol with an angry look on his face followed by some more officers.

"Hey kids."The black officer said.

"You kids know who we are?We are the DEA and you got something we want."The black officer said again. Syndra took the chance and stepped forward showing the bag to the officer.

"What's this?"The officer asked.

"Drugs."Syndra said flatly.

"Girl get the fuck outta my face with that shit!"The officer said. Just then a few gunshots were heard and an angry group of gangsters entered the building.

"Oh my, who are you supposed to be?"Syndra asked a gangster.

"Who am I?Who am I?I AM THE ONE WHO WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"The gangster responded before Thresh pointed the TEC 9 at him and said:

"Alright guys just calm down we can work this out!"

"I can work your mother out you skull fucker!"Another gangster responded.

"Why you little-"

"Hey!No capping here, come on it's cool hey you, the Thresh guy point the gun at me, there you go, there you go!"The black officer said as Thresh pointed his other gun at him. The gangsters pulled out their guns and pointed at the group but Karthus pointed his gun at the gangster leader and said:

"You kill a man you die next. Repeat, you kill a man you die next!"

The gangster grit his teeth but kept his calm and relaxed glare and slowly squeezed the trigger

* * *

**A.N**

**Guess what?**

**CLIFF-FUCKING-HANGER!**

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5:A night at the club 2

**A.N**

**Internet down for 2 FUCKING days.**

* * *

In the next second all hell broke loose.

Thresh was flung over a table by the force of the bullets, Vladimir grabbed Syndra and jumped behind a table, Dorico and Twitch opened fire into the police and Karthis killed the gangster who shot Thresh but was to busy to keep on shooting into the dead body.

Fizz, still with his Bane mask, flipped over a table and said:

"Crashing this party, WITH NO SURVIVORS!"

Then a random explosion shock the entire building while the guns fight raged on and all the champs there decided to fight with themselves for no reason while the police opened fire at random, civilians, champions, gangsters who gave a fuck?

"Backup required at my location, we have a major situation here!"A policeman shouted then an APC destroyed a nearby wall and ran over a big part of the fighting crowd.

Syndra and Vladimir started to crawl their way out of the chaos. They went past an officer who was shooting a dead body with a shotgun while saying:

"GET DOWN ON THE CROWD!"

Luckily he wasn't paying attention to them and they continued their crawling until they saw another officer running towards them with a grenade in his hand and saying:

"I'M GONNA SHIT IN YOUR MOUTH!"

Luckily the grenade exploded in his hands and out of the smoke came out a dead body in a shopping cart followed by Twitch who has spraying the body in the cart making it always advance.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!"Twitch shouted as he followed the cart.

Then an officer appeared in front of the young couple, looked at them and said:

"SUSPECT IS OUT OF CONTROL WE NEED EVERYTHING YOU GOT YESTERDAY!"

Then an helicopter destroyed the roof and started spraying the crow but it was quickly taken down when Karthus used his ultimate only on the helicopter. The pilot's last words were:

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING HERE ?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!THE MADNESS!THE MADNESS!"Syndra shouted grabbing her head with her hands. This situation was beyond chaos and anarchy, it was something combined. The police was busy fighting everything on sight, the champions were busy fighting each other or with the police, Karthus had other things to do and by that I mean that he was still shooting the dead body. Yea it was total chaos here...

"Um, Syndra, how about we retreat to my or your room to spend this night just two of us?"Vladimir asked.

"That would be wonderful if we could get out of here without dying!"Syndra said.

"Then I think it is time to use our powers."Vladimir said then Syndra made all the tables around the two simply fly into everything in sight making the gun fight stop for a few seconds.

Suddenly someone raised from his seat with an angry look. A very, very angry look. Syndra knew this guy and she knew even better to not fuck with Brand.

Brand looked at the DJ and said:

"Drop a beat!"

Then guess what melody started playing?

Skrillex-Make It Burn Dem.

Yup, the situation was ugly. Without any words he launched a ball of fire at Syndra which sent her through the wall, followed right away by Vladimir who helped her get up while Brand was still advancing towards them.

One thing she knew was the fact that Vladimir's magic had no effect on him because he didn't had blood and if she was going to face him alone she would've lost without a doubt, fire was way more powerful then her dark magic.

"Yo bitch I am gonna burn your ass to a crisp then I am gonna go home, eat, masturbate then sleep!BLAZE IT BIA-"

Brand didn't had time to finish his sentence because a dark blue van which had written on it the word:'_JANDARMERIA_' hit him sending him into a nearby building which crushed on him. Syndra was ready to thank to everything in sight and just then the van opened it's doors and from it poured out a huge number of riot police looking at Syndra, all of them with an angry look on their masked faces.

* * *

**Author Explanation:**

**Jandarmeria is the Romanian equivalent of SWAT except that they are way more violent then SWAT!**

**Author Explanation over!**

* * *

Syndra easily took out the first rows of gendarmes but as soon as one of them laid his hand on her she got assaulted by tens and tens of police batons, luckily Vladimir took them out using their own blood.

Yup, this night sucked.

Meanwhile in da club!

"WHERE IS THE BITCH?!"Dorico asked shooting a policeman and jumping behind the bar and just so happens that he came across Thresh and Twitch, each one too busy to smoke their joints. What was more important, their lives or their daily fix?

"Shit son she left the building..."Thresh said in a total carefree way.

"Plus we got the meth so why bother?"Twitch said showing to Dorico the bag full of meth.

"It's not about that!She must learn to not fuck with me anymore, I WANT HER, DEAD!I WANT HER FAMILY, DEAD!I WANT HER DOG, DEAD!"Dorico said before jumping over the bar and making his way towards the exit, knocking over Karthus who was still shooting that dead body.

"Man, shouldn't go and help her or some shit?"Thresh asked.

"Nah she can take care of herself and roll another blunt!"Twitch responded sticking another joint in his mouth then the two smoking buddies started singing all sorts of songs in Chinese.

Back at the two love birds!

Vladimir helped Syndra on her feet and was now helping her to her room. This night was the worst night he had ever experienced in his life and he couldn't tell what was he going to do if Syndra would've suffered some serious injuries or even worse...

For now he was just grateful that she was alive. He looked at her, she was only looking down, her hair was covering her face but he could see the blood flowing from the side of her head.

"Are you alright?"Vladimir asked.

"I'm fine!"Syndra responded right away, Vladimir sighed. The Institute remained silent and he could still hear the gun fights and some explosions hear and there. He hoped for a nice normal night, no blood gathering, no insane Noxians, no Draven, no Teemo NO FUCKING DRUG DEALERS AND CERTAINLY NO FUCKING DEA OR ROMANIAN BARBARIC POLICE!

Just when he thought that everything was over he heard Dorico's voice:

"Let's see now bangers, who dies first?"

Groaning her turned around and saw Dorico pointing a TEC 9 at the two. He was too far away for his magic to reach him and if he moved he and Syndra would've died for sure.

Suddenly Dorico shot Syndra in the shoulder making her scream in pain and hit the floor. Vladimir tried to use his magic but that meant leaving Syndra exposed.

"I just hate it when shit like this happens, I take my meth like a good citizen then I bump into a random person who steals my meth which I made with my blood and sweat and then I need to start capping some ass!Now tell me, is it fair!?"Dorico asked shooting the floor for no apparent reason.

Yup, the situation was shitty. He needed to do something, he needed to act!This kid was hell bent on killing this night. Only if he c-

"TRECI LA PAMANT BAGAMI-AS PULA IN MORTII TAI SI-N ZILELE TALE!"A gendarme shouted then his baton connected with Dorico's head sending the kid on the ground. Then more gendarmes appeared and started beating up the young drug dealer before picking him up and tossing him out the window.

Vladimir could only say the thing which all my readers think at this point in the story:

"What the fuck?"

Sighing he picked up Syndra but bot before he ripped a piece from his T-shirt and pressed it against the wound and despite all his pleadings to go to a medic she insisted that she is fine.

After what seemed forever and luckily with no more incidents they reached her room and Syndra rushed inside not giving Vladimir time to even say goodbye.

Groaning and sighing he leaned against the door and mumbled curses, each one targeting Thresh and his gang.

* * *

**A.N**

_**TRECI LA PAMANT BAGAMI-AS PULA IN MORTII TAI SI-N ZILELE TALE! means...**_

_**GET THE FUCK ON THE GROUND OR I WILL PUT MY DICK IN YOUR MOTHER'S DEAD PEOPLE AND ALL OF YOUR DAYS FROM NOW ON!**_

**Yea, sorry for this HUGE ASS BIG MOTHERFUCKING DELAY. Flame me, impale me kill me but review!**

**Also, lemon or half lemon next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6:Syndra and Vladi's make out

**A.N**

**Half lemon on the beginning followed by a course of events which won't make any sense and a nice message to the Guest that keeps telling me what to do or what not to do whenever I make any reference to a movie or a serial:**

**"Who in the ever living MOTHERFUCKING COCK BISCUITS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"**

**Without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

"What the fuck..."Vladimir mumbled as he stood leaned against Syndra's door trying to understand what just happened this retarded night.

Oh wait, he knew EXACTLY what happened!

His best night was completely destroyed by a huge battle all over a bag of drugs, his girlfriend was beaten and shot, both almost got killed by a retarded number of retarded persons and the worst thing was the fact that Syndra wasn't talking to him.

"Excellent, just fucking excellent!"Vladimir groaned before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Watch ya doing playa?"Karthus asked before taking another smoke from his joint and blowing out a ring of smoke.

"Trying as hard as I can not to kill you."Vladimir said flatly.

"Is your girl angry with you?"Karthus asked again.

"Angry with me?!THAT WAS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND NOW SHE WON'T EVEN WATCH ME IN THE EYES!"Vladimir spat at Karthus who looked like he could give a fuck, only if he would have any...

"And you stay here like a faggot while your girl is sad on the other door?"

"And what would you like me to do Karthus?!"

"I see..."Karthus said then he tossed the joint away, raised his staff and brought it crushing down in Vladimir's head making him back off holding his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"Vladimir asked which earned him another strike from Karthus who said:

"Think about it you faggot. So you have a sad girl which needs someone to love her and just so happens that you are her boyfriend. Do you see where I am trying to get?"

"Um...nope..."

After Karthus hit Vladimir some more he finally said:

"You see Vladimir, considering the fact that most likely she won't love to lose her virginity at the first date, you need to go there and shove your mortal tongue into her mortal mouth, lick every possible corner of it while enjoying the feeling of her tongue rolling around yours, then while she is busy with that you remove her T-shirt, she will most likely refuse the first time but you need to show her that YOU WANT HER. Then, after the deed is done you will have to get past your biggest challenge in your mortal life...Untie a woman's bra, she will be even more impressed if you can do it with one hand and then you cup her breasts but you don't go down with your mouth right away son. You descend slowly with kisses from her collar bone to the top of her juicy chest then you nibble on her pink and hard nipples and you don't make her moan I am going to come there in person and after I beat you to death with my staff I will shot you how it is done and then..."

* * *

20 sex tips later later...

"..and this is where a woman's G spot is. Questions?"Karthus said.

"Yes, where did you learned all that stuff?"

"As I had an obsession with death as a kid, my dad had his obsessions on his own..."Karthus said then left letting Vladimir to gather his courage.

Why would he need courage for this?

He should feel lucky, he should praise the Gods, he should bow to Allah for this chance, one of the most beautiful women in the League and she was at his mercy, oh, this sounded lovely...

He not even bothered to hide his smirk or to knock on the door, he simply entered in her room, his grin only growing when she saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, her T-shirt gone revealing her her black bra.

Oh the glorious moment...

Without she noticing he moved to the bed and embraced her from behind, planting a kiss on her neck.

"Vladimir...what are you doing?"Syndra asked as Vladimir continued on planting kisses on her neck.

"You said you want a special night, there you have it..."Vladimir said then continued on kissing her, going from her neck to her shoulder then from her shoulder back to her neck. She could only close her eyes and moan at the sensation of his tongue and lips brushing against her flesh.

But she wasn't just going to let him do all the kissing now would she?

In a split second she turned around and placed herself in his lap, straddling him and locking her lips with his, making him fall on her queen sized bed with her on top of him.

Oh yea, the situation could only get better from now on.

He broke the kiss only to move to her collar bone and continued his job at pleasuring her. Who knew that Karthus could give such a good advice?

He licked and bite on her collar bone, her moans only making him to want more but he also needed to control himself, he was a gentleman after all.

But tell me now, who can control himself when you have a lusty Syndra on top of you?

With that said, Vladimir quickly reached the top of her generous chest, taking his time to kiss every available skin that wasn't covered by her bra while his hands were trying their best to untie her bra and even if he wasn't looking at her he could that she tried no to laugh.

Oh the bra was a true enemy indeed...

But without them even knowing it, Kassadin and Shaco appeared into the room and Shaco was the first one to talk to the speechless lovebirds:

"WAIT!Syndra, has FOUR limbs, and TWO tits. Four next to two?42. Syndra's spheres look like zeros. Zero next to 42?420."

"420?Blaze it. Snoop Dogg get's high, airplanes go high. 9/11 was made by an airplane. What do we get?SYNDRA ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!"Kassadin continued before disappearing yet the two could still hear their screams and a kid shouting:

"MOM!GET THE CAMERA!MOMMY!MOMMY!"

* * *

Back to the business!

Syndra finally gave up and helped her partner to remove her bra and this when his assault on her hard pink nipples began. He licked, sucked and bite on her nipples making her moan and yelp at the pleasure which was going through her body right now while using his free hand to pleasure her left nipple. It was a perfect moment, the pleasure which she was feeling right now could not be described but let's face it, I am an asshole or aren't I?

"And that's the message we deliver to little kids

And expect them not to know what a woman's clitoris is!"A voice said from the corner of the room. Syndra and Vladimir opened their eyes wide as Vladimir pulled Syndra's nipple out of his mouth, a thin line of saliva still connecting the two.

In the corner of the room was a guy dressed in a tuxedo, his face being covered by a big news paper in which he took a lot of interest.

"Alright...Who are you..."Syndra asked trying to calm herself.

The man tossed the newspaper away and said:

_"Hi!My name is, what?_

_ My name is, who?_

_ My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady!"_The man responded.

Come on, well all know that this is Eminem. Why him?Why here?Don't know.

"Thank you, now get lost!"Syndra said then with a flick of her wrist she sent Eminem flying though her window, falling from a few considerable meters until he hit the ground, dying in the process.

"Who was this guy?"Vladimir asked.

"I don't care, let's continue."Syndra said then a voice was heard again.

_"Well I do._

_ So fuck him and fuck you too!"_

Syndra and Vladimir froze in place once again. Eminem was sitting on the edge of the bed with a neutral look on his face. Syndra covered her chest, gulped and said:

"I-I killed you!"

_"I don't give a fuck,_

_God sent me to piss the world off!"_Eminem said then he moved to Syndra and grabbed her tits.

Not a gentle hold that would made any woman kiss you passionately, no, this was the kind of grab that would make any normal girl groan in pain. Vladimir tried to fight back but he had to deal with a lot of angry Slim Shady holding him and forcing him to watch.

Oh yea, this night was VEEEEEERY FUCKED UP!

Not being able to resist the pain any longer, Syndra finally said:

"STOP IT!"

_"It ain't over until I say it's over!_

_ Enough when I say enough!"Slim responded and continued to violently toy with her tits._

Just then, as sudden as Slim appeared he vanished, along with the other Slims, letting Syndra gasping for air.

"Vladi...how about...we just sleep together, we simply rest and tomorrow we head to the beach?"Syndra asked. Vladimir accepted of course and after she changed herself in a night grown she placed herself next to Vladimir and buried her head in his chest before falling asleep followed by Vladimir.

The next morning...

Karthus finished his last joint and said:

"Thresh, call Vaas."

"Why?"Thresh asked taking his face from the bong.

"WE ARE GOING TO THE BEACH!"

* * *

**A.N**

**Was this chapter retarded?Just wait until u see the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7:Lovely day at the beach

**A.N**

**I want to thank to all of the young G's out there who supported me and read my shit!**

**OVER 2.000 VIEWS BABY HAHAHAHAHAHAHASJHFKSJH**

**Snopp Dogg:Smoke weed everyday!**

**Vaas:Hi hermanos!**

**Joker:Evening...Readers...**

**Syndra:GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Now, let the games begin!**

* * *

Ah, the beach dedicated to only champions.

A beautiful tropical paradise, golden sands, palm trees swinging slowly in the wind, clear sky, crystal clear water, champions sitting on the beach, champion couples cuddling and kissing, Renekton in his Pool Party Skin...

Everything was so peaceful in this fine morning on the beach, oh yea, everything was peaceful..

"Dude what the fuck are we doing on the beach?"Thresh asked as he tossed his joint away. Karthus took another smoke from the 24th joint today and said:

"You, me and Hecarim, are going to go on a quest."

"What kinda quest?"

"We are going to find a mermaid, then, we are going to drug her like there is no tomorrow to find out the exact quantity needed for killing a mermaid with weed!"Karthus said making dramatic movements with his hands and finishing with a dramatic pose.

"Okay, seems legit now are we going to fuck her first?"Thresh asked scratching his skull.

"Maybe...Oh, speaking of fucking, have you called Vaas?"

"Yea, he said that he will make it here in about 30 minutes, but why do we call Vaas here?"

"Man, we are going to kidnap a mermaid, fuck her then drug her like there is no tomorrow and you are asking me about that?"

"Right..Hey, where's Twitch?"

"He is in a coma, I hope now, let's continue!"

With that said, Karthus and Thresh jumped on poor's Hecarim's back and the trio charged into the sea to find the lucky mermaid.

* * *

Meanwhile...

After the gun fight at the bar, after Kassadin and Shaco somehow related Syndra to 9/11, after Slim Shady cock blocked and almost raped Syndra, she and Vladimir needed some time together, alone, away from the champions on the main beach.

They were on an isolated part of the beach, sitting on the sand with Syndra resting her head on Vladimir's chest while he threw from time to time a look at her curves made even more visible by her black bikini. Oh yes, silence, peace, the sound of waves, the sound of leaves moving when the wind blew, oh, silence...

"_We mash up the place turn up the bass and make them all have fun  
_

_ And we ablaze the fire make it burn them_

_We mash up the place turn up the bass and make some sound boy run_

_And we will end your week just like a Sunday_!"

Skrillex blasted from the speakers of the combat boat which ran through the water making a huge amount of noise which mixed with the loud music making Syndra and Vladi snapping their heads in the direction of the awful noise.

Vladimir placed his hands on his ears while Syndra's eyes twitched as she got up and walked to the water. She looked at the boat which slowed down and looked like it was going to remain there and with a flick of her wrist the boat was sent flying into the air before landing into the water.

Pleased with herself she returned to her lover but she stopped when she heard someone behind her:

"I'm sorry do you heave any fucking idea, how rude that was?"Vaas said as he gestured towards his pirates which were now swimming to shore.

She slowly turned to face the man and there she found Vaas, soaking wet, his Mohawk somehow still in place. She had no idea who this man was, or why he was still alive or why is hair was still in place after she flipped his boat but there was one thing assured.

He pissed off Syndra and no, you ain't pissing off Syndra, you just don't do it, it's safer to tell me about France or poke a lion with a stick in his own cage.

"Hey big tits, I am talking to you!"Vaas said to regain her attention. Syndra looked at him with a bored expression before she sent him flying into the other part of the beach.

* * *

ON THE OTHER PART OF THE BEACH!

Ezreal was in a make out session with LUX not TARIC and he finally managed to slowly untie her swimming suit without she noticing. This was perfect, this was wonderful and what appeared to be a flying Vaas coming towards hi-

Vaas crashed into the two launching Ezreal head first into a sand castle while Vaas fell over Lux. He got up dusting his red T-Shirt, looked at the part of the beach where Syndra was and shouted:

"NOBODY FUCKS WITH VAAS MONTENEGRO!NO ONE!"

Suddenly a huge crowd of fan girls appeared from nowhere, all of them saying stuff like this:

"OMFG VAAS PLS MARRY ME!11111!1!1!11!"

"VAAS SO KAWAII!"

"SUPER MEGA ULTRA BEGA TRIPLA FUCKA SHITTY MEGA NOSE BLEED!"

"VAAS PLS TAKE MY VIRGINITY!"

In the next second Vaas started a marathon for his life on the beach while shouting:

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU SKIRT WEARING MONSTERS!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Guess what?

Hecarim, Karthus and Thresh did actually FOUND a mermaid, which was Nami of course but they didn't gave a fuck, as long as she was as big as a human and had a fish tale, she was good.

They tied her to Hecarim and they were heading for the shore, when the disaster strike...

Thresh was struggling for 30 good minutes to light a joint underwater and he started to lose his patience and what you do when you lose patience, you have something which pisses you off and you are an undead?

You ask Karthus of course!

"Man this fucking joint won't light whatever the fuck I do to it!"Thresh shouted as he tried to light it with all his might.

Karthus sighed and Hecarim said:

"He is not really trying to use a lighter underwater, right?"

"I'm afraid he is my half horse comrade."Karthus said as he slapped his face. "Thresh, there is no possible way you are going to use fire underwater!"Karthus continued as he took the lighter from Thresh.

"But why?"

"Because you just can't!"

"And why the fuck I can't use fire underwater, what kinda shitty logic is that!"

The trio continued to move underwater, admiring the sea life or in Thresh's case, fighting an octopus and a shark while small crabs were pick pocketing him but the walk underwater was pretty nice, they needed some time to relax after the shit that happened this week.

Suddenly an idea crossed Thresh's mind. He got a very special mix from Ziggs which is highly flammable, it was like gas, but 100 times worse. He only got a small gallon but Ziggs told him that this quantity was enough to burn the entire Institute down.

But wait, if he used this here there is no telling what could happen or what damage coudl've done to the happy sea life which was thriving in here, all those beautiful fishes and small creatures, the corals...

"Fuck that, weed is weed!"

I could explain what happened next so that you might understand just how such thing was even possible but instead, I will make a time skip!

* * *

10 minutes later.

Karthus, Thresh, Hecarim and Nami were on the beach. Thresh was in flames but it didn't bothered him because he managed to light his joint and the portion of the sea extending before them was son fire.

Yup, Thresh just set a portion of the crystal clear sea on fire. How?Well it was hard to say just how the hell he managed to achieve this but hey, he light his joint so it was worth!

"Thresh, do you realize that even the underwater is on fire..HOW CAN THE UNDERWATER BURN IF IT IS MADE OUT OF WATER?!"Karthus shouted as he flamed his arms wildly.

"Meh, I think it's a paradox thingy."Thresh said.

"Wait...paradox?Where there is a paradox it's a black hole too!"

Suddenly a small black hole appeared behind them, out of it coming out a Japanese chef shouting:

"HIROSHIMA! NAGASAKI! SUSHI! BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

He grabbed Nami and pulled her into the black hole letting an awkward silence behind.

"Screw you guys, I'm going to watch MLP."Hecarim said as he headed for his room. Karthus sighed and rubbed his face as Thresh stared blankly at the flaming sea before them. Luckily the champions were on the other side of the beach so they didn't noticed the flaming area.

"So what we do now?"Thresh asked. Karthus thought for a while scratching his chin before he responded:

"We called Vaas so why not go roll a blunt with him?"

"Man, that bald eagle scares the shit outta me."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Isn't it lovely, just you and me, alone."Vladimir said as he held Syndra close while staring at the blue sea. She closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder as she said:

"I love you Vladi..."

"I love you too.."

Aww...what a nice little moment I managed to do here, give me credit for it I mean they really deserve a break from all the retarded things they've been through plus the are so cute together.

Would you know that I am writing this happy little moment while listening to Jeff The Killer's piano theme which is one of the saddest and creepiest things I ever heard in my life?

Anyway, cuddling brake over, time for me to be an asshole!

The two leaned in for a kiss when suddenly bullets started flying around them as Vaas's voice shouted:

"IMPERIALISTS, COLONIALISTS, FUCKS!"

5 minutes later...

Syndra was floating above the ground, dark spheres at the ready, Vladimir had his weird ball of blood in his hands, Vaas was standing in front of them, pistol at the ready and and standing behind him was a pretty decent sized group of pirates pointing their weapons at Syndra and Vladimir.

"Put your balls down!"Vaas said.

"No you put your guns down!"Syndra spat back at him her voice regaining her usual echo.

"You first!"

"You!"

"Are we really going there?"Vladimir asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose while Syndra and Vaas kept on arguing.

"Put your dark balls down now!"

"Your guns first!"

"You first!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Argh!Goddammit you!"

"I said it first amigo!Hermana put your fucking balls down!"

"I am not your FUCKING hermana!"

"That's a subjective, philosophical, point of fucking view!Put the balls down, let's go!"Vaas said as he took a step forward.

"Hey!You take on more step and I will kill all of you!"Syndra hissed at him.

"Oh yea?If I take one more step you kill me?"Vaas asked and Syndra nodded.

"Like this?"Vaas said as he took a step forward. In a split second all the dark spheres around Syndra were sent towards Vaas and his small army, managing only to destroy a palm tree. The pirates looked at their bodies making sure that everything was in place while Vaas looked at the dead tree and then back at Syndra.

"Okay this is fucking rude, do you have any fucking idea about the number of tiny things living that were living in that tree?"Vaas said giving Syndra enough time to toss him into his own men.

"Okay, THIS BITCH IS GOING DOWN!"Vaas shouted. Suddenly from the bushes appeared the horde of fan girls.

"THERE HE IS!"

"MARRY ME VAAS!11111!11111111111!"

"VAAS LET ME SUCK YOUR DICK!"

"VAAS TOY WITH MY BOOBS!"

"VAAS PLS RAPE ME PLS PLSPLSP LSPL SPLS PLSAPSD LAP P[LSDP[;OGJSLADIJTWEL;'JTGLKRWHT1"

Then the pirate group and fan girls horde clashed, Vaas fighting the horrible creatures with his machete. Syndra tilted her head slightly and Vladimir took her hand and said:

"Shall we go and eat something?"

"My pleasure."

The two lover birds started to back away from the scene as Vaas, covered in blood in organs, shouted behind them:

"HEY!WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?!THIS A PERFECTLY GOOD MOMENT TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY!"

Soon Karthus and Thresh reached the small battlefield.

Blood everywhere, dead bodies of girls and pirates littered the sands, Vaas was breathing heavily while staring at his blood soaked machete as his pirates trembled. They didn't expect them to be so vicious and so numerous. They got lucky when one of them managed to rip Vaas's red T-shirt off, that was when they literally started to eat each other for it.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuude, what the fuck have you done?"Thresh asked as he kicked away a dead body. Vaas snapped his head towards them and said:

"You two motherfuckers!Do you have any idea just how bad Hoyt whooped my ass because of you two and your fucking drug money?!WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Umm...Mister Montenegro..you see we were...ummm...THRESH RUN!"Karthus shouted then he and Thresh ran into the jungle followed by Vaas and his pirates.

* * *

**A.N**

**ry for the late update but...buuuut..bu-T**

**THE FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL IS STARTING!**

**Vaas: Hermano I didin't went to school and look at me!**

**Joker: I blew up one yesterday!**

**Syndra: Oh finally, you will be far away most of the days!**

**Me: Oh don't be so glad Synny, I have friends to take care of you?**

**Syndra: Yea?Such ass?**

**Jeff the Killer: GO TO SLEEP!**

**Ticci Toby: ****H-tsk-H-tsk-Hi t-there *head and eye twitch***

**Laughing Jack: Candy?**

**Smile Dog: You are such hideous creatures...**

**Syndra: GET ME OUTTA HERE YOU!**

**Me: *finishes Sprite bottle* Nah, they like it too much the way u suffer, UNTIL NEXT TIME I WAS THE ROMANIAN BOSNIAN WIZARD AND YOU ARE READING WEED ADVENTURES!**


End file.
